The Chanter and The Sitarist
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Demyx/OC and one sided Riku/OC - Ranit, a teenager finds herself learning her Chanter ancestry and that love isn't always easy to have, especially when the one you love is on the other side of an all out war of light and dark.


It was early morning when I reached the island, lining my little boat up with the others. As I was tying the craft down I heard a yell from behind me, Sora was running toward me in a race with Riku. I stood up, brushing aside stray strands of silver, "Hey boys, what's up?" Sora was bent double, while Riku just stood beside him.  
Riku smiled, "Oh, just the usual. Sora losing to me, us working on the raft, stuff like that."  
I nodded, "Uh-huh, and how far have ya'll come on the raft, eh?"  
Both boys looked at each other, "Well, uhm...you see, that's..."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Right...so are you going to stand around like a bunch of first formers, or are you going to go fix up that raft?"  
Sora opened his mouth to answer but I spoke first, "Rhetorical question, geez...let's get working."

Kiari was sitting on her ass as usual. "Hey, why don't you do something, huh?" I handed her some rope, "Like, say, roping the sail down instead of threading shells?"  
I saw Sora frown as he ran off to get coconuts, but I ignored it. It was in my personality to be that way, if I didn't tell people what was what, they'd get lost and side tracked. Riku didn't seem to mind my bossy ways though.

Soon the raft was finished. Riku said to Sora, "It needs a name, how about Highwind?"  
Sora thought for a moment, "Nah, let's name it Destiny."  
Riku raised and eyebrow, "The usual?"  
"Yep." Sora nodded and Kiari yelled up, "At it again? Okay, I'll be judge."

Sora said, "If I win...uh...I'm captain, and if you win-"  
"I share the paopu with Ranit." Riku looked at the ocean.  
I narrowed my eyes, "Aw, hell naw you're not gonna make me a trophy!"  
Riku looked taken back, "Okay, then the winner gets to share the paopu with Kiari."  
Kiari smiled, "Okay, ready?...GO!"

Riku won of course.

**_Later..._**

My room was dark as I opened the window. A few houses over I saw Riku standing out on his veranda, watching the island. I could tell a storm was coming, the sky was a dark, heavy purple color as the clouds circled. I saw Riku jump down from the edge, something was wrong. I hurdled my legs over the window plane and dropped down into the bushes to follow the other silver haired teen. My strides almost matched the fifteen year old boys, though our ages were the same.

I quickly tied down the boat when I reached the island. Suddenly I saw a couple of black gangly creatures emerging from the shadows.  
Sora pushed his way past me, "Normal attacks don't work! Just run!" I nodded and ran to the shack. Sora slammed the door after us.  
I panted and slid down, "What--what the HELL were those?!"  
"I don't know Ranit, lets find Riku and Kiari." Sora helped me up and we headed up the rickety stairs.

Riku was standing in the fighting place just staring at the ocean...no, not the ocean. More like the huge thing ing the sky! I gawked only for a moment at the strange thing. Sora had run ahead and was talking to Riku. I almost deserted when I saw the blackness surrounding Riku. He held out a hand to Sora, and the damned idiot reached back.  
"If ya'll think I'm stepping in that black stuff, ya'll can kiss my ass!!!" I turned and ran back down the stairs and back out to the shore. My silver hair fluttered in the light wind of the storm as I looked around for something of importance.

The strange creature limited my motion though, they surrounded me. I was slowly backed to the tree house. For a split second my eyes crossed, then I felt my lips moving, I heard a song, but it didn't sound like me;

"_Wara ningyo ni, wara ningyo ni gossun gossun gosun kugi!_

_Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni san,  
Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni san,  
Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni san,  
Eins zwei guten morgen yi er yi er ichi ichi ichi ichi_

_Hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi hi fu  
Hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi hi fu  
Hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi fu mi hi hi fu  
Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi  
Hi fu mi yo hi fu mi yo..._

_Don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu (kanji naiwa)  
Don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu don-tsu (itaku naiwa)  
Chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti  
Ugigi ugigi ugigi ugigi ugigi ugigi ugigi ugigi_

_Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai  
Hourai Hourai Hourai Hourai  
France Hollands Tibet Kyoto London Russia Orleans!_

_Kirai kirai, lovin' (an a an an a an)  
Dare ga dare ga, can't be alive without you  
Doushite, naze ka shira (an a an an)  
Why why why don't I miss you a lot forever_

_Shiranai wa, sonna mahou  
Omoi wa tsutaetara kowarechau  
Anata towa chigau kara  
Hito no kokoro made kantan ni nusumanaide  
Chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti chiki-ti_"

A raging wind swept across the terrain, demolishing half the island plants, wood, and anything else in it's path. As the wind died down I saw Sora come out of the secret place. We were standing on a small chunk of land, the orb of darkness hovering over us. It then hit me, it was me singing, my singing called wind. A legend had been told to me when I was little, a story of the Chanters, people who could control elements with song. My thoguhts were cut short as a giant creature loomed over what was left of the island. Sora pulled out a key shaped sword and began swinging at the thing. He needed help. I cleared my mind and relaxed, only focusing on Sora's danger;

"_Good morning son  
Kodomo no kimi wa nayande iru kedo  
Watashi mo mada mada otona rashiku furu mae nai  
Ano hi mita yume ni shuushifu wo utta_

_Everybody Knows  
Itami kara nigedashitai toki mo aru tte  
Genjitsu wo ukeireru koto wa kantan dewa nai yo  
Mayotteru bakari da_

_Otona wa subete no kotae wo shitte iru mitai dakedo  
Hontou wa daremo ga tasuke wo motomete irunda  
Soredemo kimi no tame ni chikara ni naritai_

_Everybody Knows  
Itami kara nigerare nai toki mo aru tte  
Mondai kara me wo sorashi  
Teikou sureba suru hodo  
Nagai koto kurushimu kara_

_Good morning son  
Good morning son I am a bird  
Ano hi mita yume ni tsuduki wa aru kara  
Everybody knows  
Jibun rashisa wa itami kara umarete kuru_

_Everybody knows it hurts to grow up  
And everybody does and so weird to be back here  
Let me tell you what the years go on and  
We're still fighting it  
We're still fighting it  
Ari no mama de iinda_"

My song dealt major damage before the creature was lifted into the orb, the dark ball seemed to be like a black hole as both Sora and I were swept up into it's depths.

"Sora?" I poked the teen, "Oi, Sora, wake up!"  
He stirred as the dog I had found licked him, "Eugh, what the?"  
I beckoned up, "C'mon, lets get a move on."  
"Wait...where's Riku and Kiari?" Sora was on the brink of tears.

I shook my head, "Dunno, now--" Sora burst into emotional tears. I rolled my eyes, "Oi gival..."  
I pulled out my hankie, "Sora?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Wipe your face and shut the hell up."

* * *

**  
** **R and R plz!**


End file.
